Darkest Dreams
by My-Lover-Gren-Gren
Summary: “How it began? You want to know how it began….. Oh how it began is a question unfit for an answer, for it is a question that none could ever answer.” The voice said, in answer to my question. Hidden in the shadows, were he spoke from. Oh that voice... RNR
1. Chapter 1

**Darkest Dreams**

* * *

_Chapter one: the interview _

"How it began? You want to know how it began….. Oh how it began is a question unfit for an answer, for it is a question that none could ever answer." The voice said, in answer to my question. Hidden in the shadows, were he spoke from. Oh that voice, like one no one had ever herd, how could it even be human? I still seem to question myself to this day. How lonely he seemed, each word he spoke so beautiful but filled with sorrow, and filled with strength. As I opened my mouth to elaborate on my question he spoke "let us start with my name shall we?" His voice still so hauntingly beautiful made me completely speechless, so I just nodded instead. "My name is Erik" he said. Then he swiftly came out of the shadows, it was so unexpected it made me jump, I hadn't even herd him move, he walked so, so, oh how to describe it, as if he were moving to the rhythm of music, almost as if music was a part of him. "Why do you jump? Is it my mask? Or the fact that you do not know what is under it?" this time he spoke with anger in his voice, his voice seemed to echo all around the room as if it was coming from every direction, it was no longer the beautiful voice that it had been just five minutes earlier, I backed away as fare as I could and muttered many apologies under my breath, I surly thought that I was a dead man but then he stopped advancing upon me and turned to the window, from there he looked down on pairs and I then spoke "I am sorry if I have made you think that I had been frightened by you or your face, it was not that at all it was just how, well how you came out of the shadows, so, unexpected, again I am sorry, and I can see why you may think that I am lying, but you said that you wanted your story heard, you said that you wanted the world to know how you suffered." "Yes, I do, may we continue?" he asked "of curse you were just saying what your name was. Erik was it?" he nodded "right, let us start with, well, I don't know anything about you so, how about you decide were we should start our story." I said. "Alright." He said "Let us begin with when I returned to pairs, from Persia shall we?" He said. I nodded in approval. "I was only 30 at the time, I had just arrived in Paris, after my stay in Persia, were I had been for over 8 years, and I was happy to be back." Erik said, turning his back to the window, he now looked directly at me, and in the dim light I was able to tell the colour of his eyes, they were yellow, and they had a strange glow to them, almost hypnotizing to look directly at, I quickly turned my attention to my hands. He stopped talking in mid sentence. "I see that you find your hands quite interesting." He said quite sarcastically. I looked up, directly into his eyes. "What?" I asked "Oh no not at all, just, just nothing." "I see" he said and then continued. "I had recently learned that there was going to be an Opera House constructed in the heart of Paris; although this had been very good news and I had been happy to hear that there was going to hear that there was going to be a building completely dedicated to music, it also angered me. You must understand that I am not like other men and I myself was completely dedicated to music and music alone. When I found out that another man, other than myself was to construct a building that I was meant to construct, that this, this man, who was to constructing the building that I should be constructing. That this made me completely over taken with anger, and I soon black mailed the man into letting me design the building. So it would look to others that he created this beautiful building himself, but I knew it was truly my creation."

* * *

_Chapter two: 1830_

"Why should I listen to you eh?" Carlota was screaming, from were she stood on the stage. "Why won't the just fire the Diva?" Erik thought, as he walked through condors of the Opera House. "Madame, you are leading lady, and no one ells knows your part please, stay for opening night, at the leased" Masseur André said, as he walk off the stage after the diva. "Madame, please just this one evening, we, we will pay you twice the salary that you already had." André protested. "We shall see." Erik said from where he was hidden in the shadows, he then smirked, and turned to leave. As he did so something caught his eye and he looked back at the stage. There only 20 feet away from him stood the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on, from that moment on he was completely in love with this, this angle, who could it be, and then it dawned on him, it was the child he was teaching to sing, Christine Daae, the orphan, he smiled at her. He had never actually seen her face until then. "Oh Christine, you are like an angle." Erik said, and then after a few seconds he noticed he had said it some what loud, Meg Girry, turned and looked right at him, but before she knew who the man was he had disappeared, as if into thin air. "Christine, did you see that, that man back there, did you hear what he said?" Meg asked Christine. "What man?" she asked bewildered as to who Meg was talking about. "Oh." Meg gasped. "I think it was him, it was the opera ghost." "Don't be silly Meg their is no such thing as ghosts." Christine protested, but even while she said it, the thought of the opera ghost sent chills down her spine. "Oh Christine, Christine I must tell you what he said. But not here, come we must go to the chapel, I shall tell you there." Meg led the way through the halls of the opera house and down the flights of stairs till they reached the chapel. "Oh Christine. He said, that, that" she suppressed a giggle, and then continued. "He said. Oh Christine, you are like an angle." Meg started to giggle madly. "Oh Meg don't play jokes like that, for a moment I thought you were being serious." Christine said with a hint of a sigh. "But Christine, I swear I am telling the truth. Why can't you believe me?" Meg stopped laughing and became very serious. Christine looked at her friends pleading gaze for her to believe, and so she did. "Are you sure it was him?" she now spoke with a hint of fear in her voice. Just then a voice from what seemed to be coming from everywhere sang. "Christine... Christine..." Meg jumped to her feet, grabbed Christine by the wrist and they both fled from the Chapel. "Meg, I have to go back." Christine said trying to run back to the chapel, but Meg would not let go of her wrist. "Why in gods name would you ever want to go back there after what just happened?" Meg asked in a fearful tone. "Because-" Christine started to say, but was cut off by Madam Girry, Megs mother, and the ballet instructor. "Meg, Christine, were have you two been, we are about to start rehearsal, we have been looking for you for ages, come we must go." Madam Girry said, in a rather anode tone of voice. "Oh Madam, please excuse us, we were only going to the chapel for a quick visit, but we will be on our way now." Christine said in a very innocent tone of voice, praying that Madam Girry did not suspect anything. If she knew that they had been there to talk about the opera ghost they would be in horrible trouble, because if she ever found anyone talking about him she was always furious with them, both Meg and Christine knew that it was never a pleasant thing when Madam Girry was angry with anyone, even if she was not angry at them they still feared her when she was. "Well be sure to be back sooner next time, will you?" Madam Girry said, with a slight sigh. "Yes of course, Madam." Both Christine and Meg said almost in unison, before scurrying off down the hall. As Madam Girry turned to leave as well she found herself face to face with none other that Opera Ghost.

* * *

_Chapter Three: The Opera Ghost_

"Madam." The Opera Ghost said calmly. "Erik" Madam Girry said, taking a step back. "How on earth did you get there?" she asked in amassment, for only moments ago Christine and Meg had run past the spot that Erik now stood in. "I have my ways." Erik answered.


	2. Chapter 3 Continued

**AN: Hi sorry that i have not updated in so long : ( you see i'm still in highschool so yeah... i have exams coming up. (i think that all exams should just... go... away... far...away) anyways so yes that is what i've been do'in studying for those fast aproching exams... **

**p.s. i dont own any of the charactures in my story's they are all Gaston Leroux's (i don't think i will be adding any of my own charactures... i might though)**

* * *

****

**_Chapter three (continued)_**

Even though Madam Girry knew Erik very well she still could not help but being a little... restless around him... so to say, of course she knew he would in all likely hood never heart her... but she always made sure that she did not get to close to him.

"And what might I ask do you want?" Madam Girry asked Erik in a rather stern voice. "What in gods name do you want now? I don't understand you Erik. I helped you, but you still never answer me with a... strait answer... it's always one of those "I have my ways" or something like that, I really find you rather frustrating at times!"

"Not many people could ever understand me Madam. Not even you!" Came his calm voice in reply

"Erik please, for the most part I do understand... some of what you have gone through, and I can only imagine what your life has been like... its just... I thought that you trusted me enough to tell me _some _things about yourself. I have done so much for you... I just wish... you could understand that you can trust me." Madam Girry gave him a reassuring look. "Now tell me... what is it that brought you out of the shadows?"

"Ah Madam! Of course I trust you. Why ells would I be talking to you if I did not?" He said in a rather matter of fact tone "And as for why I am here..." he paused for a moment then continued "I am here to inquire about on of the ballet girls... Christine Daa. I'm quite sure you know her, and I... am an acquaintance of hers... in a way..." He knew by the look that Madam Girry shot in his direction that she did not believe him at all, he sighed at this, he was starting to get rather annoyed with her, and how she seemed to be starting to think him untrustworthy.

"Madamusel Daa? Why of course I know her! She's the one my daughters so fond of and the one that..." her voice trailed off as she saw someone coming down the corridor they were in. Before she could even utter a word of this to Erik he disappeared into the shadows, to god only knows where.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the sortness I gotta go study : ( see what did I tell you those exams are EVIL EVIL i tell you!... I'll stop with that now... **

**right, well i'm sorry if there are any spelling arrors, i don't have anytime at the moment to be very prisise with how i'm typing... **

**P.S. Does anyone think that the headless horseman is hot?... me and my friend do... i know what your thinking "freek" right... well he is sortave cool... and i like his cape and the swishness of it... and and i like his horse... his horse is cute (I ride horses, and today we jumped a jump that i think was about 3 feet tall : ) it was fun... when you go up to a jump like that you feel like screaming coming up to it... but when your in the air... its just peacefull and it feels like your flying. I was on my second fav horse... shes fun in the middle of trotting she will just start bucking :P its really rather funny when your on her, but sortave scarey at the same time... oh well none the less i love her and if i could buy her and ,y fav horse i would jump at the chants : ) I like him and V and of course my favorit is Erik 3 **

**Did you all know that Erik was reall? i have proof... well Gaston Leroux has the proof right in the prologe to the book :P it was awsome when me and my friend found out we just sortave were in shock the whole day... i still can't believe it... i'm going to go to the opera house one day... i wana see box five 3 Eriks box 3**


End file.
